Shambles Of The Grail: The 14th Holy Grail War of OT
Rules for War 19: This war will feature new options never before seen in any war giving the players more options and adding more to the excitement. One of the new features is interacting with the environment, allowing servants and masters to hide behind walls in a chance to evade or using things such as street lamps as diversions or weapons. Players must also now specify what they are using for an ambush and how the ambush is being prepared, for example a pitfall would leave anyone who walks through the area vulnerable, however flying enemies would harmlessly go through the ambush. Another feature is masters may develop themselves to become better as the war progresses by learning from their servants and developing their magic. Environment options are specified with each different environment in the map section, and the master developments are different for each master. Also each master affects their servants stats differently in keeping with the canon Holy Grail War. Servants Forms'''- A servant has two forms, spirit and corporeal form. In spirit form a servant’s regeneration speed is increased, but the master may be attacked directly, and the servant cannot fight. Servants must use their entire turn support phase without using any abilities or techniques to return to spirit form.' '''Masterless'- After a Servant loses its Master, he or she will lose 150 mana at the end of each turn without regeneration. When the servant runs out of mana they will die. On the turn a masterless servant forms a new contract they neither gain nor lose mana. Masters Combat''' - Masters can be attacked at any time, but if their Servant is present, there is a chance that the Servant will manage to take the hit for them. A hit blocked by a Servant in this manner deals different damage reduced or enhanced by other factors calculations.' '''Servantless' - A Servantless Master remains in the war but is not obligated to continue fighting. Servantless masters are shown as civilians in status updates by those who have yet to see them until their hostile intentions are known. Servants and Masters Moving and Scouting''' - Moving is the first thing to occur in the active phase, except for characters who are being blocked by battle or are being attacked. It is important to note one can only be stopped from moving by an attack or battle with someone with higher agility.' While scouting, you will be able to see who is in the areas you pass through, and the one you stop in. When scouting, Servants and Masters can only be attacked in the area they stop in, unless they are ambushed. Scouting is a branch off of moving and therefore occurs as the first action in the active phase. If you move normally through multiple locations, and there is someone in the area between the one you are moving from and the one you are moving to, you can stop in that area. (Example: if you are moving from the Duel Arena to the Church, and there is someone at the college that you have a conditional to stop for, you can stop there.) You cannot initiate an attack the same turn you use a scouting action, but you can retaliate if someone attacks you. Regeneration in Combat - Regeneration is removed in combat for Masters. '''Civilians' - Aside from their natural regeneration, Servants may regenerate 10% of their total mana per citizen absorbed. A Servant’s consumption of civilians is limited by alignment. Civilians cannot be consumed in battle. Civilians must be killed within the first turn of battle or before battle is brought forth, any civilians who get away with knowledge of the Holy Grail War will bring in story consequences against the ones who initiated battle near civilians. Servants may however dress casually so as to interact with civilians safely, this does not hold true for all servants. Consuming Masters - Consuming a Master will restore 30% maximum mana. To consume a Master, you must first weaken the body to 40% or lower health, and the master must be unprotected. It is important to note that an allied servant may protect you from consumption without being your own servant. A master’s dead corpse is void of mana. Death – Masters will die if their Health reaches 0. Servants will also disappear if their Mana or Health reaches 0. Flying - Flying characters can be seen from areas adjacent to the ones they are in, and the ones they pass through when scouting, but may also glimpse up to two adjacent areas while flying. Unless specified a flying unit will only view one adjacent area at random. Command Spells: Each Master has 3 Command Spells they can use throughout the game. A Command Spell is an absolute command that Servants cannot disobey. If a master loses his/her Servant but some Command Spells are left unused, they will not be carried over to new contracts. When a new contract is formed, it will not create new Command Spells. Command spells leave with the servant, if a servant’s master dies without using any command spells, that servant’s new owner will obtain the servant’s command spells that come with their contract, however those can only be used for that specific servant. Despite being spells, Command Spells cost no mana. Unlike previous wars many command spells may be used within a single turn, however command spells abilities do not stack, i.e. using survive at all costs followed by fight harder will remove the buff from survive at all costs. Fight harder! – Increases all parameters (except luck) of a Servant by one rank for the duration of the battle. (C > B, B > A, and so on.). For A-rank parameters, instead raise the parameter by +++. Return to spirit form! – Instantly returns a servant to spirit form. This ignores any spells that might regularly prevent the servant from doing so. Survive at all costs! – Increases a Servant’s Endurance and Magical Defense to EX for one turn. “Do This”/ “Don’t Do That” - Forces the Servant to obey a single command given by the Master for the remainder of the contract. Follow my orders - Once this Command Spell is used on a Servant, any time the Servantgoes against their master, the Servant loses one rank to agility, strength, and endurance for disobeying their master. This Command Spell functions only so long as the contract lasts. Come to me! - Instantly calls the Servant to the Master if they are in different areas. The Servant will be able to act normally after being summoned and will be summoned corporeal. Go to the false master – A servant may be made to follow a false master and act as their servant. During this process the servant’s strength, agility, endurance and magical energy are reduced by half their total rank value. A servant killed under a false master can be resurrected by the command spell “Come to me” A false master receives 3 false command spells which act similar to real command spells, but with limited results. This cannot be used to give a servant to a real master. If you use all three of your Command Spells, it DOES NOT cause your contracts to break, nor does it limit you to inability to form new contracts. Multiple Servants: It is possible for a Master to have multiple Servants, up to four. When a Master has two Servants, his/her mana regeneration is halved. With three Servants, the Master no longer regenerates mana. With four, the Master’s mana decays at his/her regenerative speed. When a Master with four Servants is out of mana, each of his/her Servants will lose 25% maximum mana per turn. Battle: Battle is initiated on the first action of the support phase by revealing yourself to the enemy, immediately before the first attack as part of the action phase. Battle may be used to prevent fleeing, but must be stated as doing such. The servant with the higher Agility will strike first. In case of a tie actions will occur simultaneously. Sequence of Battle – During Battle actions are determined by agility and conditional placements. A master with ex agility can perform a cqc before a servant with A+ agility launches a noble phantasm, provided the master did not do an action prior and set no conditionals to wait. The only exception would be command spells which are verbal actions and can therefore be done whenever they are specified to happen. The number of actions one gains is determined by agility. For exact sequence and moves see agility. Actions in Battle – Masters and Servants can attack (or use attack skills) and use support skills in the same turn. “Attack skills” are defined as any skill which can cause damage to an opponent, while “support skills” are defined as any skill that does not cause damage to an opponent. However support skills affecting non-combat parties cannot be used unless otherwise specified. Preemptive Attack – A Preemptive Attack requires you to prepare for a battle using your action phase of a non combat turn. A Preemptive Attack is similar to an ambush with the difference being you must specify the location you are moving to, before moving there. Narration - Battles will be narrated as they occur, and will generally be known to every participant in the game, although the details will be obscured a bit to keep the most of the information of what is happening between the participants of the battle. Attack Types - A “physical attack” is any attack that is reduced by Endurance, while a “magic attack” is any attack that is reduced by Magical Defense. Entering an area and attacking - When a Master or Servant proceeds to an area where a battle is already underway, with intent to join that battle, their actions are reduced by half and occur their first action enters the chain directly before one participant finishes their actions for the turn, with the exception that the participant only does one action, in which case the late entrants would be placed in according to the 2nd battle participant to do an action. In the event of multiple Masters/Servants proceeding to the same area with intent to join a battle, priority between them will be calculated normally, but their actions will still occur regularly. Doubling Back - If a Master or Servant proceeds somewhere with intent to attack, and their intended target flees to the area that they originally came from, they will be able to double back and attack that target at the location they came from so long as the conditional is set. Ambushes - Ambushes using skills and Noble Phantasms are only possible for a Servant or Master who is concealed. Otherwise, ambushes can only be done with normal attacks. You can only conceal yourself if you have a skill or ability that allows you do to so. For any ambush, characters must spend one turn to prepare. Concealing yourself is considered preparation. You can prepare an ambush the same turn you move, but you cannot enact it the same turn. An ambush can interrupt characters who are scouting. Attacks That Hit Multiple Targets - Attacks that hit “all enemies” cannot hit characters the turn they move to an area where such a skill is used unless the move is used after they enter the chain of battle. Additionally, “all enemies” attacks can only hit Masters if their Servant is not present or is in spirit form. Attacks with multiple targets can hit Masters normally, subject to the potential for their Servant to block it. Note: Enemies is not defined as everyone but yourself, however one must make mention of who is an enemy and who isn’t. Flying - A character that is flying can only be hit by ranged attacks or by another character that is also flying. Vehicles – Vehicles can only be used by those who know how to use them. Creative liberty is used when certain servants wish to attempt to procure a vehicle from certain areas. Vehicles offer of protection varies from vehicle to vehicle. Delayed Actions – Players may choose to delay their own or their partners’ actions to a later phase of battle if they choose. When delaying, priority in the new phase will be calculated by the Agility of all participants in that phase Statistics/Parameters Health''' - Masters and Servants will die if this number reaches 0.' '''Mana' - Used for using skills. If a Servant’s mana reaches 0, the Servant will disappear. Strength - This rank determines the physical damage that characters can do against each other. Each rank corresponds to a set amount of damage. Each + increases it by 12.5% and every – decreases it by 12.5%. EX cannot be upgraded in this manner. E – 100 D – 150 C – 200 B – 250 A – 300 EX – 550 Endurance - This rank determines the defense of a character. The formula of damage reduction is: Physical damage = Attacking Damage – (Strength x Endurance)/100 Magical Damage = Attacking Damage – (Magical Energy x Endurance)/100 E – 10 D – 20 C – 40 B – 60 A – 80 EX – 150 Agility - This rank determines a characters’ overall movement action and speed. +’s and –‘s indicate who’s action takes priority for conditionals such as delay’s as well as who would go first between same ranks. Three +’s or –‘s in agility causes a rank change. E-2 D-3 C-4 B-5 A-6 EX-7 Sequence of Battle: EX – A – B – EX – C – A –B – EX – A – D – EX –B – C – A – E – EX –B – EX – C – D – A – EX – A –B – C – D – E Magical Energy - This rank determines a characters’ magical attack power. It is exactly like strength, with the same figures and calculations. Luck -This rank determines miscellaneous other factors determined by specific skills of probability. E – 50 D – 60 C – 70 B – 80 A – 90 EX – 110 Noble Phantasm- This rank gives an idea of the power of a Servants’ Noble Phantasm. Masters Learning System '''– Masters skills are capable of growths. Masters are capable of learning certain techniques and basic skills from their servant through days and nights of training. '''Master Servant Relationship – Like in the canon Fate Stay Night, Masters do affect their servants parameters with increases and decreases. Logic Game The logic game from Umineko no Naku Koro ni, which has been present in previous iterations of the Holy Grail War, will be present in this version as well. The blue text is used to pose theories. Blue text must be supported with evidence. The red text is used to state the truth. Properly supported blue text must be responded to with red text. If someone posts something inaccurate using the red, they have until the next update topic is posted to correct it; if they do not, they are issued a strike. When a player has three strikes, they are expelled from the logic game for the remainder of the War. You are allowed to pose blue text to the GM and the IGM, but they are not obligated to respond. Non-participants are allowed to pose blue text to the players but they are not obligated to respond. Communication With Other Players - Communication within the update topics is allowed at all times. Communication outside the topics is only allowed between Master-Servant pairs. To this end, alliance boards will not be issued as they were in the Second War, and you may not allow others access to your team board. If you are found to have allowed other players access to your team board, you will be ejected from the game and replaced. Threads will be deleted and made for the purpose of communing with those in the same area as you are in, however only for areas where 3 or more are in the same area, as a conversation had IC in one area is to be heard by all in the area. When two teams are in one area and request communication board with the other team it will be made, otherwise it is left up to the two separate teams to meet and commune. Certain masters will have cell phones in which to commune with other master’s who share their #. Servants are restricted from using the pm system to commune with others outside their area. Daytime Actions – '''Introducing a New Day / Night system which can prohibit and modify certain actions. For example servants are forced to end battle when dawn nears in public places where civilians will enter. '''Nighttime Actions - When submitting your actions at night, please include conditionals based on what you expect to encounter. For example, what you will do both if you encounter someone who is hostile, and what you will do if you encounter someone who is not hostile. IGM System - There will be in-game mediators (“IGM”) in this game, as there has been in previous Wars. The two IGM’s Goku and Vegeta will be in battle when in the same area, and will travel across the map to ensure the war rules are followed accordingly. Those who are in the same area as both IGM’s risk taking damage from stray ki blasts and explosions. Anyone attempting to deal with an in-battle IGM will be struck.